


The Scent of Life

by jendaiyu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu





	The Scent of Life

YunJae fanfiction, oneshot!, boyslove, rate PG.

Please don't steal any content of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work. 

Enjoy the read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Hei, apa yang kau gambar?" Junsu bertanya, melongok ke belakang, kedua mata bulatnya terpaku pada kertas Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Junsu sebentar, lalu kembali memberi warna pada gambarnya dengan krayon, kemudian Jaejoong merasa cukup dengan warna merah, dia menaruh krayon merahnya kembali pada tempatnya dengan rapi, kemudian mengambil warna hijau muda dan mewarnai bagian lainnya—mengabaikan anak laki-laki yang menunggu jawaban.

"Hei!" Junsu setengah berteriak ketika menyadari Jaejoong tidak berniat menjawab.

"Tidakkah gambarku jelas? Ini bunga," jawab Jaejoong, nadanya sedikit tinggi, jarinya menunjuk gambar bunga besar berwarna merah yang ditaruh di pot.

"Anak laki-laki tidak menggambar bunga," Junsu bergumam, matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jaejoong kali ini menghentikan tangannya. Tatapannya yang yakin membuat keberanian Junsu sedikit menguap.

Junsu terdiam, tidak ingat pernah dengar alasan yang tepat. Tidak mudah menjelaskan hal sejenis ini bagi anak berusia tiga belas tahun sepertinya,"S-semua orang juga tahu kan.... Bunga untuk perempuan saja,"

"Tidak pernah ada yang bilang begitu padaku."

Junsu lagi-lagi tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas Jaejoong. Dia, sebagai murid sekolah menengah hanya mengetahui hal-hal umum yang sewajarnya harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan tanpa tahu sebab yang jelas. Dan di sini dia berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong, anak aneh yang selalu bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri—melakukan banyak hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong menggambar bunga?" seru Yoochun dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat, lalu tertawa sambil memukul-mukul pundak Junsu.

"Hei!" Junsu menepis tangan Yoochun, kembali mengomel, "aku serius! Anak itu benar-benar aneh! Coba kau pikir, demi Tuhan, dia sudah duduk di kelas delapan tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang harus dilakukan laki-laki dan yang mana yang dilakukan perempuan! Entah dia bodoh atau memang gila!"

"Tapi kau juga tidak dapat membalas kata-kata terakhirnya kan?" Changmin meledek, Yoochun tertawa bersamanya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bicara dengan anak itu! Selamanya!" Junsu menegaskan tepat ketika mereka sampai di jalan raya, menyusuri trotoar melewati berderet-deret toko.

"Dia sedikit seram, tapi ada sesuatu yang spesial darinya," Yoochun berkomentar, "lalu selain itu, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun,"

"Hm, tapi aku rasa hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak begitu buruk. Aku pernah melihat mereka bicara beberapa kali." Changmin bilang ketika dia ingat pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat Yunho berbicara dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu di perpustakaan, saat itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua—bertiga kalau dengan Changmin—Changmin tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Jung Yunho, teman dekat Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka selalu bersama sejak masuk taman kanak-kanak. Di antara mereka, Yunho paling bisa diandalkan. Dia dewasa, tangguh, dipercaya orang-orang, dan punya segala hal yang diharapkan pada seorang anak laki-laki. Hal itu membuatnya selalu menjadi pemimpin secara alami. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena terserang flu musim panas. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah; Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sempat mengunjungi rumah Yunho. Kebetulan keluarga Yunho sedang menjenguk kerabat dekat yang juga sedang sakit di kampung, mereka baru akan pulang besok sore. Yunho sendirian di rumah. Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin terus mengejeknya 'menyedihkan' atau 'sudah sakit harus sendirian', walaupun begitu dalam hati mereka mencemaskannya dan mereka datang untuk memastikan kalau Yunho baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan membuatkan bubur yang cukup untuk dimakan sampai siang nanti. Sekarang sehabis mandi dan ganti pakaian di rumah masing-masing, mereka pergi mengunjunginya lagi.

"Tidak heran kalau Yunho. Haish, dia memang selalu berusaha akrab dengan semua orang. Lagipula dia ketua kelas, mungkin dia ada sedikit keperluan dengannya! Dia harus hati-hati! jika tidak, Kim Jaejoong akan memanfaatkan keramahannya." Junsu bilang lagi, dia memperhatikan ekspresi dua temannya yang terlihat akan menyudahi percakapan mengenai Kim Jaejoong ini. Junsu sebetulnya sadar, dia akan terlihat buruk jika terus menjelek-jelekkan anak itu. Tapi mereka berdua seharusnya paham kalau Junsu cukup tertekan duduk di depan Jaejoong. Mereka duduk jauh dari anak itu, jadi tidak paham bagaimana rasanya dijawab ketus dan sarkastik oleh Kim Jaejoong—membuat Junsu merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia, mereka juga tidak pernah paham rasanya kesepian tanpa teman mengobrol sepanjang pelajaran. Kebetulan Junsu duduk di paling depan dan di paling kanan dekat tembok, sehingga tidak ada orang di depannya dan di sebelah kanannya, jaraknya dengan anak yang duduk di samping kirinya cukup jauh sehingga akan mencolok di mata guru jika Junsu mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Jadi yang bisa diharapkannya hanya Jaejoong yang duduk di belakangnya. Tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak menyukainya—tepatnya tidak menyukai segala hal yang ada di kelas. Jika salah satu anak di kelas melontarkan lelucon yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa, Kim Jaejoong akan berdecak dan bergumam 'berisik'. Junsu sering mendengarnya.

Jaejoong anak baru yang pindah ke sekolah mereka sejak sebulan lalu, sejak datang dia cukup mencolok karena wajahnya unik—dia kurus, punya sepasang mata besar yang tajam, bibir penuh semerah ceri, kulit berwarna terang dan rambut hitam legam yang dibiarkan sedikit panjang menyentuh kerah kemeja. Kalau menurut Yoochun dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki dan Changmin setuju, Junsu bilang dia seperti berandalan sementara Yunho tidak pernah memberikan pendapat tentang Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah berjalan kaki beberapa blok; Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sampai di rumah kecil bercat putih di persimpangan jalan—rumah Yunho. Junsu dan Yoochun masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sungkan, memecah keheningan kediaman itu dengan menyerukan nama Yunho. Sementara Changmin terhenti di ambang pintu sejenak, merasa sedikit heran kenapa pintu rumah tidak dikunci.

"Yunho! Apa kau kesepian? Paling tidak virus di sekujur tubuhmu menema—" Yoochun yang mengoceh melontarkan ejekan terkesiap ketika membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Lebih tepatnya, dia kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Yunho.

Yoochun yang menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Junsu menabraknya dari belakang. "Ah, Yoochun! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba sih?" Junsu mengusap ujung hidungnya yang berbenturan dengan kepala Yoochun, namun dia segera berhenti mengomel ketika melihat apa yang dilihat Yoochun. Changmin datang beberapa saat kemudian, bereaksi sama dengan kedua temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Junsu yang memulai, "Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menengok, memperhatikan ketiga bocah laki-laki yang berkerumun di ambang pintu. Jaejoong masih mengenakan seragam, menjelaskan kalau dia langsung kemari sepulang sekolah. Yunho yang berbaring di tempat tidur menaikan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat ketiga temannya, dia tersenyum seperti biasa, memamerkan giginya yang tidak rata, "hai," sapanya.

"Bukannya 'hai', kenapa dia ada di sini?" Menuntut jawaban, Junsu melangkah masuk ke kamar, Yoochun dan Changmin mengikutinya.

"Jaejoongie? Dia membawakanku catatan pelajaran hari ini dan membuatkanku makan malam," jelas Yunho, berseri-seri. Wajahnya lebih cerah daripada kaus berwarna kuning yang dia pakai. Kelihatannya sekarang dia sudah cukup sehat, rasanya dia akan kembali masuk sekolah besok. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan ekor matanya, lalu menatap ketiga anak laki-laki yang masih memasang ekspresi heran.

"Jaejoongie? Sedekat apa kau dengan dia? Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, matanya melotot.

"Sudahlah, walaupun tampangnya dingin kayak vampir tapi dia ini baik kok. Dia juga jago masak, ini coba makan sup buatannya!" Yunho melompat turun dari tempat tidur, menyedokkan sesendok sup dari mangkuk yang ada di atas meja belajar dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Changmin. Changmin menelannya, rasanya tidak buruk, tapi karena dicekoki tiba-tiba begitu dia jadi tersedak.

"Apa-apaan kau! Sendok itu yang tadi kau pakai 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku juga tertular flu?!" Changmin memukul bahu Yunho, Yunho tertawa keras—Yoochun juga tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Jaejoong memperhatikan pertengkaran Yunho dan Changmin, dia mendengus, lalu tersenyum kecil. Junsu memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Mungkin dia memang tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Batin Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya—cipratannya sedikit mengenai wajah Junsu yang lalu berteriak memarahi Yoochun. "Delapan? Kau punya kakak perempuan sebanyak itu? Wah, Kim Jaejoong, aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa sejak awal melihatmu," Yoochun mengabaikan Junsu.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak paham bagaimana itu menjadi hal yang tidak biasa. Mungkin kalian yang kurang pengetahuan..." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung tapi berkomentar pedas seperti biasa.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan saudara perempuan sebanyak itu. Aku punya dua adik perempuan dan mereka sangat menyebalkan. Ketika membutuhkanku mereka akan bergelayut seperti kera kelaparan. Tetapi di saat mereka tidak memerlukanku mereka akan memperlakukanku seperti kuman," keluh Changmin.

"Aku jadi merasa beruntung tidak punya saudara perempuan," bilang Junsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran... Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan Yunho secara tiba-tiba?"

Semua terdiam. Pertanyaan Changmin datang tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang tidak siap, gelagapan untuk menjelaskan. Tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dari ketiga anak laki-laki di hadapannya membuatnya makin bingung. Changmin curiga, tapi dia menahan diri. Keheningan yang sebentar menyelimuti ruangan pecah ketika Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, menatap empat orang yang duduk membentuk separuh lingkaran di lantai.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Kami sudah mau pulang kok, kita harus bikin PR." Yoochun berdiri, menarik lengan Junsu agar dia segera ikut beranjak. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantar mereka hingga ke pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak pulang Jaejoongie? Ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam," tanya Yunho sambil menutup pintu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, matanya bolak-balik antara melihat lantai dan Yunho. "Kau mengusirku?"

Yunho terkekeh, "tentu tidak, kalau perlu malah lebih baik menginap saja, minimal aku tidak kesepian kalau kau di sini,"

Tersenyum, Jaejoong memainkan ujung rambutnya lalu bergumam, "kebetulan aku sedang tidak suka di rumah,"

Yunho berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, Jaejoong mengikuti.

"Punya banyak kakak perempuan ternyata tidak menyenangkan ya?"

"Alasannya bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Yunho mulai penasaran, sebagian dirinya mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain biarpun dia ingin tahu, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa bertanya lagi jika Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Teman Ayahku yang tinggal di Seoul sedang bertamu dan sementara tinggal di rumahku, aku punya hubungan buruk dengan anak laki-lakinya," jawab Jaejoong, Yunho mengangguk biarpun hanya memahami beberapa hal dan masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan lain, dia kemudian bilang kalau Jaejoong sebaiknya mandi dan berganti pakaian tidur. Jaejoong setuju, dia mengambil setelan pakaian bersih yang disediakan Yunho berserta sikat gigi baru dan handuk baru, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang rendah. Mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong mengobrol dengan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Dia merasa senang Jaejoong perlahan-lahan mulai membuka diri terhadap orang lain selain dirinya. Yunho bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum Jaejoong menjadi anak baru di kelasnya. Dalam ingatan Yunho, Kim Jaejoong memang anak yang mencolok bahkan dalam pandangan pertama.

Pada hari itu hujan deras turun, Yunho diminta ibunya membelikan kentang dan seledri di toko. Ketika berjalan pulang menjinjing kantung belanja dan hendak melewati jembatan di atas sungai berarus deras besar yang membelah kota. Dari kejauhan dan dengan jarak pandang terbatas karena derasnya hujan, Yunho melihat seorang anak laki-laki berkemeja putih dengan celana jins biru yang sedang memanjat pegangan jembatan. Karena tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar sana, Yunho sedikit ragu apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi atau jangan-jangan sosok itu sesungguhnya bukan manusia. Namun Yunho hanya punya beberapa detik untuk bingung, tanpa pikir panjang dia melempar kantung belanjaan dan payung merah besarnya, kemudian berlari menarik turun anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu—Kim Jaejoong, terjatuh menindihnya, tubuh mereka berdua yang basah diguyur air hujan menempel seperti butir nasi. Rambut Jaejoong yang hitam dan basah menempel di pipinya, mata tajamnya menatap Yunho dengan bingung. Saat itulah pertama kalinya bagi Yunho untuk tahu kalau anak laki-laki ternyata bisa begitu cantik.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, suaranya yang berat dan dalam terdengar bergetar.

"Kau mau bunuh diri ya?!" bentak Yunho, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia mendorong Jaejoong untuk bangun dari tubuhnya, lalu dia membangunkan dirinya dengan sedikit tenaga.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Aku hanya ingin berenang di tengah hujan." Jaejoong menjawab, dia sedikit mengangkat dagunya ketika berbicara.

"Apa?! Kaupikir aku percaya? Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu? Yah! Bunuh diri itu sesuatu yang sangat bodoh! Kau tidak memikirkan orangtuamu?"

Kim Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Yunho lebih tinggi beberapa senti daripada dirinya, dengan wajah yang jauh lebih kecil dari wajah Jaejoong, mata kecil polos seperti bayi musang. Jaket kelabu gelapnya kini mendekati warna hitam karena basah dan terlihat berat karena bahannya menyerap air, celana basket hijau sebatas lutut yang dia kenakan memamerkan kakinya yang panjang dan ramping. Jaejoong menebak kalau dia sebaya dengan dirinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jaejoong paling tidak suka dengan jenis orang seperti dia. Orang yang naif. Dunia pasti selalu menunjukan sisi terangnya pada anak itu. Dia seusia dengannya, jumlah lembaran hari yang mereka lewati hampir sama, hanya saja bobot keselulitan yang dilalui pasti sangat berbeda.

"Kalau aku ingin bunuh diri di hadapanmu apa yang akan kaulakukan?" gumam Jaejoong. Suara hujan yang berisik membuat gumaman pelan Jaejoong tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Apa?" Yunho menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahi.

Jaejoong berdecak, lalu berseru, "Kalau aku bunuh diri di hadapanmu apa yang akan kaulakukan?!"

Yunho bingung sebentar, "Aku akan ikut bunuh diri juga,"

"Hah?" Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, anak laki-laki di hadapannya bukan hanya naif, tapi juga konyol.

"Kalau kau lompat aku juga akan melompat." Yunho memperjelas, membuat tawa Jaejoong makin keras. Yunho sedikit kesal dan merasa dipermainkan, tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau Jaejoong bukan orang jahat dan justru butuh pertolongan.

"Kau pikir siapa kau? Jack Dawson?"

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Jack Dawson, tapi kalau kau mati aku juga harus mati."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu untuk orang yang baru kau temui sekitar sepuluh menit lalu?"

"Entahlah. Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sebodoh kau. Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau orangtuaku akan sedih..... Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Kupikir kalau kita berdua mati setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu sedih."

"Bagaimana bisa?" suara Jaejoong meninggi.

"Bayangkan, jika kau dengar keluargamu ada yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Di antara banyak orang, hanya dia yang mati. Bukannya sangat menyedihkan? Meninggal itu sudah cukup mengerikan, tapi meninggal mendadak dalam kesendirian akan lebih mengerikan lagi. Minimal, kalau kau dan aku mati berdua, orangtua kita akan berpikir 'ah, setidaknya puteraku punya teman di perjalanan ke alam sana'" jelas Yunho, dia berencana untuk meninju anak laki-laki di hadapannya jika dia tertawa lagi.

Tapi kali ini Jaejoong tidak tertawa, dia tersenyum—senyuman paling jujur yang pernah dia perlihatkan belakangan ini. Air mata mengalir di pipinya tanpa dia duga, namun derasnya hujan berhasil menyembunyikannya. Yunho tidak melihat air matanya, tapi dia tahu kalau ekspresi Jaejoong melembut dan terlihat lebih santai.

Anak laki-laki di hadapan Jaejoong, bukan sekadar orang yang hidup dalam dunia indah yang biasanya dibenci Jaejoong, kehidupan yang selalu membuat Jaejoong iri. Jaejoong sadar dia salah berpersepsi. Bukan dunia yang menunjukan sisi terangnya pada anak itu, tapi anak itu yang selalu memperlihatkan sisi terangnya pada dunia.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, aroma hujan yang membasahi tanah dan udara lembap memenuhi indra penciumannya, "Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Terserah kau mau ingat atau tidak, tapi aku harus ingat namamu," katanya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho."

Setelahnya, hujan mulai reda. Cahaya matahari mulai tampak. Jaejoong menatap langit sebentar, lalu matanya berpindah melihat kantung belanja Yunho yang isinya tercecer di sisi jembatan bersama payung merahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke toko lagi," kata Jaejoong, dia mendengus mengejek biarpun sebetulnya merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang dulu atau bakal demam. Kau juga harus ikut denganku, aku tidak mau diomeli Ibu sendirian karena menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Kau harus dimarahi juga," Yunho bilang, lalu tertawa.

Jaejoong mendengus lagi, dia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yunho.

Semenjak itu, dalam beberapa kesempatan mereka berdua sering bertemu untuk sekadar berbelanja di toko, mengunjungi game station, ke restoran cepat saji ketika mereka punya uang jajan lebih.. Kadang Yunho yang mengundang Jaejoong ke rumahnya ketika keluarganya tidak ada di rumah atau untuk sekadar makan malam. Ibu Yunho menyukai Jaejoong karena anak itu sopan meskipun pemalu, dia juga cukup cekatan dan banyak membantu dalam pekerjaan dapur. Ketika Jaejoong pindah ke sekolah Yunho, mereka semakin sering bertemu meskipun beda kelas. Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang lain dan jadi pusat perhatian, sementara Yunho cukup populer di sekolah, Jaejoong akan ikut dikerubungi banyak orang jika ketahuan akrab dengan Yunho. Makanya Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk berbicara padanya hanya ketika mereka berdua saja, permintaan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho sangat marah, mereka sempat bertengkar karena hal ini dan tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari. Namun ternyata tidak berbicara dengan Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa kehilangan, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

Ada satu hari ketika Yunho kembali mengundang Jaejoong ke rumahnya ketika dia sedang sendirian, Saat itu adik perempuan Yunho belum pulang dari kursus bahasa Inggris. Orangtua Yunho sering lembur hingga malam di hari Jumat. Langit mulai memerah menandakan petang sudah tiba. Jaejoong duduk di lantai kamar Yunho, membantu Yunho membuat kolase untuk tugas prakarya.

"Yunho." Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang serius menempel potongan foto Michael Jackson yang digunting dari koran ke karton berwarna hijau, tangan Jaejoong berhenti menggunting artikel majalah.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku?"

Yunho akhirnya menatap Jaejoong, menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tanya apa?"

"Kau bertemu denganku dalam keadaan yang aneh. Kau sendiri yang yakin kalau aku ingin bunuh diri, tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya alasannya." Jaejoong bilang, pikiran bahwa Yunho sebetulnya tidak peduli padanya membuatnya kecewa.

"Ketika seseorang memutuskan bunuh diri, masalah yang sedang dihadapi pasti berat. Tidak mudah untuk menceritakannya. Sejujurnya, tentu saja aku ingin tahu,"

"Sebetulnya aku bukan jenis yang tertutup. Aku bisa menceritakan masalah apapun dengan santai jika aku sudah mengenal baik seseorang. Kau sebetulnya tinggal tanya dan aku akan menjawab," Jaejoong menerangkan.

"Baiklah, apa alasanmu ingin bunuh diri?"

"Hari itu aku dipanggil ke ruangan guru olahraga," mulai Jaejoong, "memang sih aku sering bolos pelajaran olahraga, jadi dia bilang aku harus diberi tugas tambahan. Dan kemudian dia mulai mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan padaku,"

"Sesuatu yang menyebalkan?" Yunho jelas sama sekali tidak paham maksud Jaejoong.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bakal percaya atau tidak. Tapi dia mencoba menggerayangiku."

Yunho sedikit terkejut, dia selalu tahu kalau Jaejoong bahkan lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis yang pernah dia kenal. Tapi dia laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hal buruk yang biasa dialami perempuan bisa terjadi pada Jaejoong juga hanya karena dia punya wajah feminim. Dan kenyataan sejenis ini tidak pernah terlintas di benak Yunho sama sekali. Dia sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari hal ini.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku memukulnya sebelum dia sempat menyentuhku lebih jauh dan dia mengadukan perbuatanku ke Kepala Sekolah. Aku mencoba menjelaskan, tapi tidak ada yang percaya ceritaku karena guru-guru lain berkomentar kalau aku murid yang cukup bermasalah. Nilaiku memang jelek dan beberapa kali membantah guru, tapi keterlaluan sekali kalau mereka menganggapku seburuk itu,"

"Karena itu kau pindah sekolah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Selama ini aku memang sering dilecehkan oleh orang-orang, baik secara ucapan atau fisik. Rasanya menyebalkan ketika aku harus bertanggungjawab sebagai laki-laki tapi mengalami hal-hal yang harusnya hanya perlu dicemaskan perempuan, memang payah kalau ingin bunuh diri hanya karena hal seperti ini. Tapi aku bukannya putus asa kok, justru aku ingin bunuh diri karena optimis bakal dilahirkan lagi dengan wujud yang lebih macho,"

Tawa lepas Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan, Yunho tetap memasang wajah serius.

"Kau tidak boleh bunuh diri. Dalam kehidupan yang sekarang, aku akan melindungimu," kata Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, merasa tertekan karena Yunho tampak begitu serius.

"Hei, aku benci kalau kau terus-terusan melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku bakal kerepotan untuk membalasnya," Jaejoong meninju pelan bahu Yunho.

"Dengar, aku bertanggungjawab karena menghalangimu bunuh diri ketika kau merasa hidupmu buruk. Jadi aku punya kewajiban untuk memastikan kau hidup nyaman dan bahagia."

Rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, pipinya sedikit memerah. Jaejoong tidak menyangka bisa bertemu seseorang seindah Jung Yunho dalam hidupnya ketika di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat manusia-manusia yang busuk hingga ke akar-akarnya. Dunia memang semakin bobrok dan jumlah manusia yang tidak pantas disebut manusia semakin banyak, karena itu Kim Jaejoong tidak ingin kebaikan Yunho menjadi bumerang dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku bertanggungjawab karena sudah menarikmu ke duniaku, Jung Yunho. Aku harus melindungi kenaifanmu dari dunia yang makin busuk ini," kata Jaejoong, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku memanggilmu Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Itu manis."

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menarik pikiran Yunho kembali ke masa kini. Rambut Jaejoong yang panjang dan basah membuat Yunho teringat sosok Jaejoong di bawah deras hujan—hari pertama kali dia bertemu anak laki-laki cantik itu. Kaus putih polos Yunho ternyata pas di tubuh ramping Jaejoong, celana piyama biru muda Yunho sedikit kepanjangan bagi Jaejoong. Kilas balik tentang dirinya dan Jaejoong membuat Yunho ingat kalau dia bisa bertanya apa saja pada Jaejoong dan dia akan mendapat jawaban yang jujur.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. Masih tetap berbaring, dia bergeser, menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong kasurnya, meminta Jaejoong duduk di situ. Jaejoong menurut.

Bibir Jaejoong yang merah terlihat makin menonjol kalau dilihat dari bawah, lehernya yang jenjang dan putih tampak kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam. Wajah Jaejoong memang sangat menarik dipandang dari sudut manapun. Jaejoong sadar akan tatapan Yunho dan berusaha susah payah untuk mengabaikannya, tapi darahnya yang berdesir mulai membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya panas, "Yah! Bocah Jung! Mau sampai kapan melihatku seperti itu?"

Yunho tertawa, berpura-pura kesakitan ketika Jaejoong memukulnya dengan bantal, "Maaf, maaf. Oh iya, kupikir sebaiknya kau lebih baik menginap di sini selama teman Ayahmu itu ada di rumahmu."

"Apa boleh begitu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, kasur ini selalu terlalu besar untukku kok. Kadang Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun tidur di sini juga," kata Yunho bercanda, biarpun memang betul Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun pernah berdesak-desakan dengan Yunho tidur di kasur itu. "Lagipula kau tidak suka dengan anak laki-laki teman Ayahmu itu.... Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti guru olahragamu itu?"

Ragu sebentar, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Brengsek. Rasanya aku perlu mematahkan beberapa jari kotornya," gumam Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, hal ini akan merusak hubungan Ayah dengan temannya, aku hanya perlu menyingkir dari rumah beberapa hari dan semua akan beres," Jaejoong menenangkan, dia menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho yang terletak di kasur.

Yunho menghela napas panjang, mencoba meredam rasa marahnya, kedua lengannya berpindah memegangi bahu Jaejoong, lalu merebahkan anak laki-laki cantik itu di kasur empuknya, "Baiklah, Jaejoongie.... Kau perlu istirahat,"

Lampu dimatikan, selanjutnya tidak ada suara lain selain suara halus mesin pendingin ruangan. Jaejoong menatap kegelapan. Menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam, dia menyukai aroma ruangan itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana menamai aroma itu. Tapi baginya, aroma itu seperti bau pagi hari di musim semi. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Aroma khas Jung Yunho. Terkadang tanpa ada Jung Yunho di sekitarnya, Jaejoong merasa seolah mencium aroma itu dan perasaannya naik bahagia tanpa alasan jelas. Mungkin karena Jung Yunho selalu melekat dalam pikirannya dari bangun tidur sampai dia kembali naik ke tempat tidur di malam hari. Di sisi lain, kadang ada malam-malam dimana Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu banyak berpikir, salah satu pikiran terburuknya adalah jika suatu saat dia harus kembali menjalani hidup tanpa Yunho. Bayangan sejenis itu membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Y-yunho," Jaejoong berbisik.

"Kenapa Jaejoongie?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersamaku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Tentu sampai aku mati,"

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita mati duluan?"

"Maka yang lain akan ikut mati,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji seperti itu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Lagipula, kita 'kan saling menjaga dan melindungi, jika salah satu dari kita mati duluan, artinya salah satunya gagal menjalankan tugas. Aku akan selalu melindungi diriku sendiri dan dirimu agar selalu bersama-sama." Sekarang Yunho yang menatap dalam gelap.

Jaejoong tersenyum, perutnya selalu terasa bergejolak setiap mendengar kata-kata anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, "Yunho, boleh aku memegang tanganmu selama aku tidur?"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kalau merasa kecewa saat mendengar suara dengusan Yunho, namun kemudian tangan besar yang hangat menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong yang dingin dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Sekarang, tidurlah, Jaejoongie."

Kini, Jaejoong dapat membiarkan dirinya dibawa alam bawah sadar. Dia baru sadar kalau dia yang sekarang dapat mengerti hal rumit tidak masuk akal yang selama ini selalu diributkan delapan kakaknya.

Cinta.

_"Even if fate is frozen in an invisible rain, the heat deep within this chest, continues to proclaim an eternal love."- [Namida no kiseki/ナミダノキセキ]_

**FIN.**

Oke, ini kontribusi pertama saya buat pair ini, ngaku deh aslinya saya gasuka RPF, baca aja malu-malu awkward gitu, apalagi nulisnya. Tapi imajinasi saya tentang pair ini menghantui saya selama beberapa bulan, minta ditulis. Akhirnya bela-belain ninggalin rumah lama (Fanfiction.net) karena saya udah janji sama diri sendiri gabakal ngelanggar guidelines dengan nulis RPF di screenplays. Duh, saya mungkin abis ini enggak bisa liat tampang Yunnie sama Jae buat beberapa hari karena malu. Tapi, tentu gue percaya kalo Yun sama Jae emang ada 'sesuatu', kalo engga ya gabakal gue ngeship sampe ngefanfic segala. Okelah, jangan lupa ninggalin komen buat fic ini, dan jangan segan ngehubungin saya buat sekadar fangirlingan YunJae atau DBSK. Tapi, saya fans DBSK doang, bukan KPOPERS, jadi gabakal nyambung ngomongin grup lain~ 

Yasudah Jya, See you~


End file.
